Naruto: Dimension Fox
by Harem Master123
Summary: What happens when Naruto finds out about the Kyuubi and his heritage at the age of 6. NarutoxMass Harem OCxHinata Sorry NaruHina fans
1. Learn the Truth

A/N Okay I'm working on my newest and longest fanfic ever. Oh yeah I need to tell you something this is a Naruto/harem fanfic, but not a normal one. Yeah that many. Now before you decide to review saying stuff like 'He should not have that many girls!' or ' I know he was lonely, but he shouldn't have that many girls' listen I wanted to be the first one to type the largest Naruto harem ever so lets start.

CH 1

A six year old blond haired boy was running through Konoha while a huge mob of villagers and ninjas were chasing after him. This kid is Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko. Almost all of the villagers and ninjas in Konoha hate him because they believe he is the Kyuubi.

Naruto ran faster while tears streamed down his face. "Why-Why! What did I ever do to you?" Naruto yelled to them as he almost tripped over something on the ground.

One of the ninjas in the mob yelled back at him,"You know what you did demon!"

Naruto kept running as well as jumping over things, almost hitting people who were walking on the street as well as watching him, and running around corners. He was doing a good job at getting away from the mob, but his luck ran out when he reached a dead end. Naruto just stood there looking at the wall and sighed. "I'm stuck...I guess I have no choice. I should have seen this coming," Naruto mumbled to himself.

Naruto finally heard the mob run up behind him and stop."Haha! Now we got you demon!" he heard a villager say.

Naruto sighed and felt more tears stream down his face. "Just get on with it," Naruto told them. "With pleasure demon," Naruto was stabbed in the stomach after hearing someone say this. He was then sliced across the face and then he was punched into a wall. A ninja pulled out with shurikens and threw them at Naruto's back, causing him to scream in pain and causing him to lose consciousness. The mob smirked when they heard this.

"Now lets finish the demon," a villager said as he bent down to slit Naruto's throat with a knife.

Right before the guy was able to kill Naruto a white haired shinobi pulled the villager up. "Wait I got a better idea," the white haired shinobi said (Guess who and I'm just telling you it's not Kakashi).

"What?" the villager asked him.

"Okay well we let the demon brat live-" he started, but was cut off by loud 'whats!',"shut up, now listen. We let him live for now, but we brand him with something not even the little demon can heal," he said holding two large metals bars that were bent at the end. The shinobi pulled out a marker and wrote demon and filth on Naruto's chest and back after he took Naruto's shirt off.

"Good idea," the rest of the mob agreed. The shinobi picked up one of the metal bars and hit it with a Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu to make it hot enough to brand.

"Ready lets do it!" the white haired shinobi yelled and smashed the hot bar onto Naruto's back to start branding Naruto. Unfortunately for Naruto, he woke up at the exact second the branding started.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled, causing the mob to laugh at his pain, and he fell unconscious. After another minute or two, the shinobi stopped the branding.

"Okay, done. Now lets get out of here before the Hokage ar-" the shinobi started but stopped when he saw a villager fall over dead because a kunai came out of nowhere slit the guy's throat, killing him. Suddenly ANBU jumped out and started to either kill or capture the people who were in the mob. The white haired shinobi smirked as he was able to sneak away in the confusion.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

" Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he sat up. He saw that he was currently sitting in what seemed to be a sewer. "Great! Did they throw me in a sewer?" Naruto asked himself again. Suddenly he heard, **"Come here!" **coming from deeper in the sewer and causing Naruto to start shaking in fear.

Naruto looked further down and started to wonder if he should go. After a few seconds he heard a loud roar coming from that direction. Naruto made up his mind and decided to obey whatever it was wishes. After getting to the large room he saw a hole further in and bars in front of it with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. "Yes...who-who's there?" Naruto asked with fear in his voice. All of a sudden, two large eyes appeared in the dark and a large grin showing off a large pair of teeth.

**"So you are my container huh? Wow, weak for a kid,"** the fox told Naruto while rolling its eyes. Naruto didn't know if he was hearing right because he thought he heard a small sense of sadness in what the fox was saying.

"Wait...who are?" Naruto asked the fox. **"Well kid, I thought you would have figured it out by now, but I guess I was wrong. Yes I am the might Kyuubi no Yoko!"** the fox yelled happily.

Kyuubi looked back at Naruto and slightly cringed when it saw the look Naruto was giving it.

"So you're the reason I almost get killed everyday, aren't allowed in shops, glared at, cussed out, and who knows what else! Look at this!" Naruto yelled at it with a large amount of killer intent flowing from him. Naruto pulled up his shirt and showed the Kyuubi his new 'tattoo'. Naruto was about to yell at it again, when he suddenly saw tears streaming down its face.

Suddenly a large flash of light appeared. After it went away, where the Kyuubi was, now stood a beautiful woman. The woman looked to be in her early to mid 20s. She stood about 6'11, she has blood red hair, red eyes with black slits for pupils, a heart shaped face, wearing a kimono that showed off a large amount of cleavage from her large breasts ( they are larger than Tsunade's), nine beautiful fox tails coming out from behind her, two cute fox ears on her head, whiskers, and sharp nails. Naruto looked closer at her and saw she was crying for some reason.

Naruto looked at her uncomfortably and thought_,"This is suddenly awkward."_ Naruto walked a little closer and asked, " Why are you crying?"

(Okay since she is in human form she is going to talk in normal voice)

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto with tears streaming down her face." It's because I am the reason you have a horrible life," Kyuubi told Naruto as she finally settled down. Naruto looked at her. "Yeah it kinda is," Naruto cringed when he saw her about to cry again so he suddenly corrected what he was saying because even though he is still mad, he hates seeing a girl cry," I-I mean...uh...can you tell me why you attacked the village please."

Kyuubi looked up at him and sighed. "Well believe it or not, on the day you were born, I was released from my last jailer when she was giving birth. Right when I was released a man with red eyes, the Sharingan appeared and trapped me in a genjutsu and set me upon Konoha. I never wanted to attack, I wanted to leave before getting sealed again. That stupid guy!" Kyuubi yelled angrily before falling to the ground again and crying. Suddenly she felt two small arms embrace her. She looked down and saw Naruto hugging her. "Naruto~"

"It's okay, I forgive you," Naruto told her while still hugging her.

"It is?" she looked at Naruto with a shocked face while asking him this.

"Yeah, I don't blame you for what's happening to me anymore. You never wanted to attack the village. I would like to help you in anyway I can," Naruto told her while showing off a foxy smile.

"Thank you for saying that Naruto, but I don't think I can get out of here. I mean you can pull the seal off but there's a 99% chance that you will die and I really don't want that to happen," Kyuubi told him. She looked around and didn't see him anywhere. Kyuubi turned around and saw Naruto grabbing the seal. Kyuubi looked shock with wide eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to take that 1% chance of living because I want to help!" Naruto yelled as he tore off the seal. Naruto smiled before opening his eyes wide, grabbing his chest, and then falling to the ground screaming in pain.

"Naruto! What were you thinking!" Kyuubi yelled as she ran over to him. She put her head to his chest and realized his breathing was slowing down.

"Crap what do I do! Wait there is that one way, but it might not help, but-but! Oh the hell with it!" Kyuubi yelled before biting Naruto on the neck. Kyuubi then moaned as she started to transfer her chakra over into his body. Kyuubi opened her eyes and saw two little orange fox ears appear on Naruto's head , five fox tails appearing behind him, his whiskermarks turning into real whiskers, canines extend, and fingernails turn into claws showing that he was turned into a hanyou. Kyuubi breathed in relief as she saw his wounds heal and his breathing become normal again. Kyuubi then hugged his head to her breasts.

"Please be okay," Kyuubi mumbled before everything went black.

_Outside of Naruto's Mindscape_

"Ow what happened?" Naruto asked himself as he sat up while gritting his teeth in pain. Before he could sit up even more he felt something move on top of him making him fall backwards because of the extra weight.

"What the hell is on-" Naruto started, but stopped when he saw that it was Kyuubi.

"It worked!" Naruto yelled happily. Naruto felt her move again, signaling that she was waking up.

"What happen-" Kyuubi started to say as she sat up onto Naruto's lap. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in a sewer.

"I'm out! Yes!" she yelled and hugged Naruto's face into her cleavage making him full face blush.

"Thank you Naruto," Kyuubi said before kissing him on the cheek, making him blush even harder if thats possible.

"Your welcome," Naruto told her with a foxy smile. As he was smiling he saw whiskers on his face. He then put his hand on his head and felt two fox ears, then he saw tails coming out from behind."

"Why do I have fox tails, fox ears, and fox whiskers?" Naruto asked her with a cute childish face, making Kyuubi faintly blush.

"Well after you passed out, I saw that your breathing was slowing down and I had no idea on how I can heal you except for one way. And that is by transferring a large portion of my power over to you so you can heal faster. But by doing that, I made you a fox hanyou, meaning you are half demon," she explained to Naruto.

"Oh...is that why you only have 4 tails now?" Naruto asked her with a sad face.

Kyuubi saw this and tried to think of something to say to make him happier. "Y-Yeah, but it's okay, I'm still amazingly strong. I can still beat two kages with both my hands tied behind my back ehehe," she chuckled. Kyuubi suddenly perked up when she remembered something. "Naruto you remember how I told you that I was released when my previous jailer gave birth to a kid?" she saw him nod his head," okay, that kid was you and before you say anything, I think you should go ask Sandaime yourself," Kyuubi told him.

"Okay, but do you think jiji-san will tell me?" Naruto asked her.

Kyuubi nodded her head. "I'm sure he will since you now know about me," Kyuubi told him.

"Speaking of you, what should I tell him about you?" Naruto asked her.

"Well Naruto I guess just tell him who I am and don't worry, if you tell him what I told you everything will be fine," Kyuubi told him happily.

"Okay then! Lets go!" Naruto yelled happily as he ran out of wherever they were.

_Hokage Office_

"Hey Jiji-san!" yelled Naruto as he kicked the door open, making Sarutobi sweatdrop.

"Hello Nar-" Sarutobi started to say, but stopped when he noticed Naruto's new appearance. Sarutobi then looked over at Naruto's companion and saw her fox appearance seeing she had four tails, then looked over at Naruto and saw he had five tails. After seeing this, he connected the dots.

" Ah its the Kyuubi! Naruto stay back!" yelled Sarutobi as he jumped over his desk and pulled out a kunai.

Naruto ran over to him and put his hands up and waved them around. "Stop Jiji-san! She's very nice," Naruto told him, but Sarutobi still had his doubts.

"How do you know Naruto?" Sarutobi asked Naruto. Naruto thought of how to show Sarutobi that Kyuubi's nice when he remembered his new appearance.

"Well jiji-san look at me," Naruto told Sarutobi.

Sarutobi looked down at him with a confused face"Yeah?" Sarutobi asked with a blank face.

"Well she gave up more than half of her power just to save my life when I tore the seal off to free her. If she was evil, she would have let me die," Naruto said.

"Okay, but that's not enough, I need more than that to prove she's nice," Sarutobi said.

"Okay...fine, I'll tell you why she attacked, now listen," Naruto started to tell him what happened. The more Naruto told him, the more Sarutobi's eyes widened.

" Oh so that's why you attack," Sarutobi mumbled with a sad face regretting that he was going to attack her.

"It's okay now right Kyuu-chan?" Naruto asked her to make sure that she's not mad that Sarutobi was going to attack her, but he didn't notice that she blushed when he called her Kyuu-chan.

"Yeah it's okay," Kyuubi told Sarutobi while waving her hand in front of her face. Sarutobi just nodded his head. There was an awkward silence, but Naruto broke it with a question.

"Now Jiji-san the reason I came here is because Kyuu-chan told me I needed to ask you about my parents," Naruto told him.

"Um...I guess I should tell you since you know about Kyuubi," Sarutobi said as he walked over to the wall and unsealed a few scrolls.

"Here Naruto catch," Sarutobi said as he threw the scrolls at Naruto.

Naruto tried to catch them as he started to back up since they were going over his head, but he tripped and fell on his back. "Ow..." he moaned as he sat up and saw Kyuubi holding them, making Naruto sweatdrop. Kyuubi handed the scrolls to Naruto who proceeded to read them.

_Hey Naruto,_

_This is your dad, my name is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime. You probably know now, but I might as well say it again, yes I am the man who sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko in you. Now listen I can understand if you hate me for what I did to your life by putting Kyuubi in you. I truly hope that the villagers is seeing you as the hero you are, but they probably aren't huh. Well I want you to know one thing, your mother and I love you dearly. Well before I forget, I would like you to know that I have left a list of my jutsu and the keys to my compound in a blood seal on this scroll. Also tell Jiji-san to let you have the Forbidden Scroll to train with since it is Namikaze property. Now listen you have a bloodline. The Sunpoukatoen (Dimension Crossing Eye). It allows you to go to other dimensions to train, but listen it will only truly activate when you are 12. Train hard son, I want you to surpass your old man hehe._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

Naruto started to tear up after he finished reading this. Kyuubi saw this so she hugged him and rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Thank you Kyuu-chan, I'm okay now. I'm going to read the other," Naruto said as he opened the other scroll.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hello Naruto this is from your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. I wish I was there with you, but I heard that I may die when I give birth to you because Kyuubi might break out which could kill me, that is why I'm writing this. If I'm not there, then well I didn't survive. Now listen I know you might hate your father for doing what he did, but don't. He didn't have a choice. I mean if you had a kid and some huge demon id going to attack your village would you use someone else's kid to seal it in? Naruto I left a list of my jutsus in this scroll as well as the rest of my money that I got from the stupid council for being one of the last Uzumakis in this village for you. I'll miss you Naruto._

Love,

_Your Mother_

PS. If you ever meet someone called Jiraiya would you give that old pervert a good beating for your mother.

Naruto started crying again, but he decided to start man up and stopped crying.

" Jiji-san," Naruto said as he looked up at Sarutobi.

"Yes Naruto?" Sarutobi asked him.

"Can I have that Forbidden Scroll thing dad talked about in the scroll? He said it was Namikaze property," Naruto asked him.

The Sandaime was just nodded at Naruto. He walked over to another spot on the wall and deactivated a seal with the Forbidden Scroll popping out. He then walked over to Naruto and handed it to him. After taking it from Sarutobi, he tied it on his back and put his mom's and dad's scrolls in his pockets before leaving with Kyuubi.

_Naruto's Apartment_

_"Tou-san said that my dojutsu will activate when I reach twelve. And I'm six now. If I want to be able to use it properly then I am going to need to get to some serious training. But I obviously can't train here, I'll get attacked by the villagers because the 'demon' is trying to get stronger. Ouch...damn this stupid brand still hurts. Kyuu-chan is here with me...maybe she can open up a portal back to her realm...maybe she can train me there!"_ Naruto thought.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi were lying on his bed because they were tired. After making up his mind, Naruto turned his head over and said, "Hey Kyuu-chan."

"Yes Naruto?" Kyuubi asked as she rolled over onto her stomach.

"I want to become stronger so I can use my dojutsu more properly when I get six years from now. But I know I can't train anywhere near here so I was wondering...can you take me to the demon realm and train me for the next six years?" Naruto asked her.

"I don't know," Kyuubi started, but stopped when she saw Naruto using the deadliest jutsu ever, the puppy dog eyes no jutsu. Kyuubi tried to withstand it, she really did, but finally gave in. "I mean yes, but only if we get Sarutobi's permission to leave the village," Kyuubi told him.

"It's okay, I'm sure jiji-san will let us leave. I'll send a note to him on our way out, lets go!" Naruto yelled happily as he wrote a quick note on a scroll, packed up his things, and ran out of his apartment with a sighing Kyuubi following him.

_Hokage Tower_

"Ow what hit me in the head?" Sarutobi asked himself. He looked around and saw that there was a scroll on his desk.

_Jiji-san I have sent this too inform you that I have left with Kyuu-chan to the demon realm to train for the next six years. I'll be back by then. Please tell the council I left since well, I actually like them but make sure the civilian council doesn't mark me as a nuke-nin because well, I'm not a ninja._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki_

Sarutobi pulled out his pipe and took a huff from it and smiled. " I can't wait to see you in six years Naruto-kun." he said.

The End

A/N Hoped you liked it and remember please don't review and complain about me adding 257 girls in this. I rewrote it ehehe. yeah


	2. AN AN

I was wondering if anybody could give me names for some jutsus like a kenjutsu. It involves Naruto using 3 clones with katanas and all 3 of them making a z shaped motion to attack also can I have some ideas for names of other ninjutsu, genjutsu, and some names for taijutsu fighting styles. This is for Naruto not any other ninja

Also I was wondering would anyone want me to add Avatar into the story. Yes or No. Also if you want you can give suggestions for other mangas I can add into here.


	3. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki is Back!

A/N Sorry, but I have been doing a lot of things and I have decided not to show any of the training Naruto is going to have. Sorry, but I have been watching new anime and I really want to get to the him going to other dimensions which will be awhile, but I want to get there so I'm going to hurry so be expecting new chapters everyday. And don't freight they will be long. Also the # of girls went up to 455 and still rising. Also I wouldn't mind for ideas of manga and anime. Just put it in the review so lets start this chap.

CH 2

_6 years Later_

Two figures with black cloaks are seen on the Hokage Mountain looking down at the village. One was 4' 7" and the other was 6' 11". They both had kitsune masks on, they also had kitsune ears sticking out of the top their heads, and the smaller one had 5 kitsune tails sticking out from its back while the taller one had 4 sticking out of its back. They also had claws and seemed to have red chakra around them.

" Are you ready to see your village again?" asked the taller figure.

" Yes lets go and see the Old Man," said the smaller figure.. They then disappeared into thin air.

_Hokage Office_

" Hm Naruto-kun should be back today," said Saindaime. Out of nowhere two cloaked figures appeared in his office." What do you two want?!" asked the old man. " Hello Hokage-sama," said the small one. " Yes hello again Hokage-sama," said the taller one. " How do you know me?!" he asked almost yelling out loud. Suddenly four ANBU appeared in the office. " Let us take care of them Hokage-sama," said the one with a bear mask. " If you know whats good for you you would stay down," said the taller one. " Oh yeah what are you going to..." he was cut off bby being thrown into the wall knocking him unconscious. Everyone looked over and saw the smaller one standing there with his hands in his pocket.

" Get OUTTA OF HERE!!!" the small one yelled as he sent out a force of chakra knocking all of them unconscious except for Sarutobi. " What do you two want?" asked the Saindaime. " Geez Jiji-chan getting weak Anbu out to get us geez and I thought that you would be happy to see us," said the small one. " Naruto?!" asked Sarutobi. " Yep Jiji-chan I'm back in the flesh," said Naruto as he pulled down his hood showing his whiskered face which now actually had whiskers on it. He also showed his Kitsune ears on top of his head.

" Um Naruto-kun why are you hiding yourself?" asked Sarutobi. " Because Jiji-chan if the villagers saw me like this then I would be hated even more then I am already," said Naruto with a sad face. " Oh," he said. The tall figure walked up to Naruto and hugged him making him blush slightly. " Um Kyuu-chan can you um let me go?" asked Naruto. " Why Naru-kun?" asked Kyuubi with her hood down. " Because my h-head is inbetween your b-b-breasts," he said blushing more. " Ah I thought you didn't mind I mean we are sleeping together **( Not what you think. Sleeping as in going to sleep in the same bed not having sex with each other) **and you seem to like using my breasts as a pillow," she said with a smirk on her face. " Hey I thought I told you not to mention that!!!" he yelled. " Aw, but we are only in the Hokage Office talking with Jiji-chan," she said smiling. Naruto finally getting out of her grip said," So I don't want him to know either!!!" he yelled.

Sarutobi at this time was just watching them and was starting to smile at their antics when he suddenly remembered something. " Oh yeah Naruto tomorrow is the Ninja Academy exams to be a ninja and I had told the teachers you would be their tomorrow so I recommend you wake up early in the morning," he said. " Okay Jiji-chan," Naruto said after finally getting out of Kyuubi's grip. " Oh yeah just to let you know I'm going to be keeping the Forbidden Scroll in my care so it won't have the risk of being stolen. Anyway this is my property my father left this for me," said Naruto as pulled it out.

" Okay Naruto oh one more thing," said Sarutobi. " Yes Jiji-chan?" asked Naruto. " Why do you have a tattoo of 4 kitsune tails around your neck?" asked Sarutobi. " Oh um well you see. I got this after I marked Kyuu-chan as my mate and she marked me as hers," he said blushing. " Marked you mean as in having sex?" asked Sarutobi with blood coming out of his nose. " NO EROJIJI-chan!!!! Marked as in we bit each other on the shoulders and channeled some energy into each other signifying that we are now each others mates besides we decided we won't have sex with each other until I'm older!" he yelled as his face lit up.

" Oh okay well see you later Naruto-kun oh also remember tomorrow is the Ninja Academy Exams so get up early and don't be late," said Sarutobi. " Okay Jiji-chan see yoou later," he said as he put his hoodie back over his head hiding his ears and his face and walked off with Kyuubi coming behind him.

_Across the village at the Namikaze Compound_

" Finally we're here," said Naruto as he was bored looking everywhere for this place." Yeah I'm with you I hated looking for this place," said Kyuubi as she took off the cloak. Kyuubi's appearance had changed in the 6 years they were gone. She still had red hair except she now had 2 black streaks and 3 silver streaks going down her hair. She was wearing a black mini tank top that had 4 red kitsune tails going down her tank top around her breasts and down her back, she was also wearing a very small Chunnin Vest which was making her breasts bulge out more **( Not completely out it is just making them bulge out more than they would if she just had the mini tank top on)** showing off a lot of cleavage, she is also wearing a mini skirt that is to small for her, but is still covering her panties.

" Geez are you trying to kill me by making my nosebleed?" asked Naruto as he took off his cloak showing that he was wearing another cloak, but the bottom of it was black with red flames going up it, he had black pants on with a white strap tied around the pants, he then had black straps going up the part of the legs that is cover by pants, black ninja sandals, and he had a tight silver shirt on showing off his muscles and chest. His blonde hair was messier and he had large canines.

" Hey Naru-kun you look hot like that," said Kyuubi. " Thanks Kyuu-chan, but I'm 12 remember so no sex," he said seeing that she had a hungry look on her face. " Fine geez, but it's night time you have to wake up early in the morning so we should go to sleep," she said. " Yeah we should," he said taking off all his clothes except for his boxers and went into the Master Bedroom and slipped under the covers. He then felt someone else get into bed too. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's head and placed it on her breasts and said," Nite Naru-kun." " Nite Kyuu-chan.

_Morning_

Naruto woke up around 6:45 and got out of bed. He then proceeded to the hot springs and cleaned himself off. Then he went back to the Master Bedroom and put on his clothes and got his weapons and his katana putting it on his back. He was about to leave when he saw Kyuubi with a sad look on her face and heard say," Naru-kun." He smiled and walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. He then headed towards the door leaving Kyuubi with a smile on her face.

_Ninja Academy_

Naruto arrived at the Academy at around 7:45 with his cloak on so no one could see his kitsune features and headed towards his room." Hm school has started yet so I'll hide using my Inpei no Jutsu," he said. He made a lot of hand signs and said," Inpei no Jutsu," he then turned invisible and stood next to the doorway watching as a lot of students went in there. After about 15 minutes he heard class had started and heard the teacher sayd," We have a new student today." Naruto turned off his jutsu and used the Shunshin no Jutsu to appear in class with a ring of fire go off around him.

" Hello I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki please take care of me," he said as he took off his cloak showing everybody his kitsune features. All of the girls had blushes on their faces except for a pink haired one who was staring at a black haired guy. " Okay Naruto as you probably know all of the kids in here are 15 while you are 12. Now you are in here because the Hokage said that you are ready to graduate so go take a seat," said the teacher with a scar across his face.

" Okay sensei," he said as he walked off towards a seat. He walked up to a seat next to a blonde haired girl. After he sat down he said," Hello my name is Naruto what's yours?" he asked with one of foxy smiles on his face. " M-My name is Ino Yamanaka," she said with a blush on her face while thinking _" Must resist urge to pet one of his ears"_ . They sat there until they heard a kid with a dog in the back say," Why does he get to come into this class he's a brat and he didn't even go to any of the classes here huh Iruka-sensei?!"

" Because Kiba Hokage-sama said that he is ready so he gets to come into this class Kiba," said Iruka. " Hmph," said Kiba. " Now lets get started," said Iruka. They walked outside to the targets and Iruka started calling of names. _" Hm that other teacher is glaring at me. Nothing new, but he seems to have evil radiating off of him. He might be planning something for a student who fails. Hm I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have too,"_ he thought with a scowl on his face. Iruka called his name. " Okay Naruto-kun all you need to do is hit those three targets in the middle and you'll pass," said Iruka.

" Okay," he said not even paying attention as he threw his kunais which hit all of the targets, but didn't stop and kept on going until they hit some trees. All of the students were wide eyed with their mouths hanging down. After calling the rest of the class Iruka told them to go to the Taijutsu arena. " Okay fist match Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha," said Iruka. Everybody had a face that said ' tough luck dude ' while the pink haired girl had a face that said ' You'll never beat my Sasuke-kun ' and the black haired emo guy had a face that said ' Hmph loser '

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the arena and waited for Iruka to give the signal. " Okay ready start!" he yelled and Naruto just stood. Sasuke, getting annoyed by this, charged at him. Naruto seeing this took a step to the side and put his foot out making Sasuke trip, but Naruto appeared under him and kicked Sasuke in the stomach sending him flying into the air. Naruto then appeared above him and flicked him in the back sending him crashing down into the ground.

Naruto landed perfectly on the ground and walked back into the crowd obviously the winner. Everyone was even more wide eyed, but stopped. Iruka then got some medical help and told them to get Sasuke to heal him. Naruto walked back over to Ino and stood there with a smirk on his face. " Okay well Winner Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Okay next Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno," he said. " Good luck Ino-chan," said Naruto making her blush. Even though they just met he still likes to add the chan suffix to the end of girls names.

Ino and Sakura walked up to the arena and stared at each other. " Okay Ready...GO!!" yelled Iruka. Sakura charged at Sakura with a fist cocked back ready to punch her, but Ino dodged and kicked Sakura in the stomach making her fly back, but Sakura stopped herself and used Bunshin no Jutsu to try and trick Ino, but Ino just punched and kicked all of the Sakura's knocking back the real one and then she sledgekicked Sakura in the back of the head knocking her out. " Winner Ino Yamanaka!" said Iruka. Ino walked back over to where she was standing. When she got there Naruto said," That was great Ino-chan. You are a great kunoichi." Hearing this Ino blushed and said," Thanks Uzumaki-san."

After more matches the students headed back inside and waited for Iruka to call their names so they can do the jutsus. Naruto sat there when he suddenly remembered something. _"Crap I have to fail to find out what Mizuki is planning. I'll fail on the Bunshin no Jutsu it is hard for me to do since I have huge chakra reserves. Oh well I'll ask Jiji-chan if I can become a ninja after I explain why I failed."_ he thought. He finally heard his name so he went up to the front. " Okay Uzumaki-san henge into any person you can think of." said Iruka.

Naruto thought over and over until he finally decided who he was going to become. " Henge!!!" he yelled. Everyone was shocked to see he became the Yondaime. He then turned back to normal. " Excellent may I ask why you became the Yondaime?" asked Iruka. " Because he is my father and I have always wanted to be strong like him," he said making Iruka get a sad face since he knew Naruto would have wanted the Yondaime to stay so he could have a father. " Oh can I ask one more thing?" asked Iruka. " Yes," said Naruto. " Um are those kitsune tails, ears, whiskers, claws, and large canines real?"

Naruto stood there and then started to smile and said," Yep I'm a hanyou, half human and half demon, but I'm one of the nice demons not an evil one like other demons you all might meet and before you all ask I will not tell you how and why I became like this so let move on," said Naruto. " Oh right I'm going to throw a kunai at you and I want you to use the Substitution no Jutsu to dodge okay ready go," said Iruka as he threw the kunai. Naruto just stood there waiting until it was an inch away and used the Substitution no Jutsu to replace himself with a Sasuke's desk.

" Okay good job now all you have to do is the Bunshin no Jutsu and you pass," said Iruka. _" Well time to fail,"_ thought Naruto as he moved his hands into different signs and said," Bunshin no Jutsu," all that appeared was a worn out clone Naruto. " FAIL!!!!" yelled Iruka.

_1 Hour outside at the Tree Swing_

Naruto was sitting on the swing watching as kids ran up to their mothers. " Is that...?" asked one. " Shh you know we're not suppose to say anything about him out loud," said the other. _" Even though I failed on purpose it's still kinda sad I didn't pass. I mean I'm the strongest ninja in this village and I had to fail because of that stupid teacher's evil intentions. Well I'm going to freaking hurt him when I get the chance,"_ thought Naruto. he sat there when Mizuki came up. " Hey Naruto-kun I know you are sad, but I know another way to pass," said Mizuki. " Oh really how?" asked Naruto playing along. " All you have to do is take the Forbidden Scroll, go hide out in the forest, and learn a jutsu you'll pass," said Mizuki. " Hm okay I'll do it," Naruto said still playing along.

" Good Naruto-kun," said Mizuki as he saw Naruto walk away. " Heh idiot now I'll get the Forbidden Scroll and kill the demon brat," said Mizuki.

_The Namikaze Compound_

" Hey Naru-kun you pass. Well of course you did that was a breeze I bet," said Kyuubi who was lying on the bed still. " No I failed," he said with a smile on his face as he searched for the Forbidden Scroll. " WHAT FAIL HOW DID YOU FAIL!!! I MEAN YOU ARE STRONGER THAN ME AND STRONGER THAN SARUTOBI HOW COULD YOU FAIL A MEASLY TEST?!?!?!?!" yelled Kyuubi. " I failed on purpose," he said still looking. " Why?" asked Kyuubi. " Becasue a teacher is up to no good and I'm going to stop him so I needed to fail on purpose," he said finally finding the Forbidden Scroll. " Okay Kyuubi I'll be back soon okay," he said as he started walking out of the room.

_Hokage Office_

" Hey Jiji-chan I want you to tell all of the Jounin and Chunnin that the Forbidden Scroll was stolen since you are the only person other than Kyuu-chan that knows that it is mine," said Naruto as he ran into the room. " Um okay, but why?" Asked Sarutobi. " Mizuki is trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll and I'm going to stop him so I was thinking that if you had Jounin fan out around the city they will find him when I'm done with him," said Naruto. " Hm okay Naruto-kun, but can you handle Mizuki?" asked Sarutobi.

" Of course Jiji-chan I'm the strongest in the village. Even stronger than you. I mean I mastered every jutsu in the Forbidden Scroll, my dad and mom's scrolls, and all of the jutsus Kyuu-chan taught me in 3 of my 6 years okay I'm going count to 30 and then call for all jounin and chunnin to go and try to find me," said Naruto as he jumped away not noticing Sarutobi's shocked face.

_The Forest_

After waiting 3 hours he sensed someone appear. " What are you doing Naruto-kun?" asked Iruka. " Oh I'm..._Wait fake it_...I heard from Mizuka-sensei that if I take the scroll and I learn a jutsu from it I'll pass," said Naruto. " Why would he say...Get out of the way Naruto-kun!!!" yelled Iruka as he tried to push Naruto out of the way, but Naruto grabbed Iruka and threw him over his shoulder. He then put his hand out and covered it with chakra. He then caught a large demon wind shuriken.

" Hm good job I must admit, but you are no match for me," said Mizuki with an evil smirk on his face. " Oh really well I'll show you a thing or two Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" yelled Naruto as 20 Narutos appeared. " Oh you think only 20 will take me down well I'll show you," said Mizuki as he threw his other large Demon Wind Shuriken at the clones.

They stood there and got sliced through. Mizuki seeing this smirked and looked around for Naruto, but didn't see him. " Heh you were going to beat me yeah right compared to me you're just a weakling," said Naruto as he appeared behind Mizuki.

" I'll show you a technique I made myself. This jutsu involves a large amount of blood. The amount is so large that if anyone else used it they would die," said Naruto as he grabbed a kunai and cut his arm. He then got a large amount of blood on his hands and started going through many signs. After finishing the last one he yelled," Chi Bunshin no Jutsu." Suddenly the blood on his hands turned into clones of himself and ran at Mizuki.

" Heh I'll take these little things down," said Mizuki, but was cutoff by getting a serious beating by the clones. " Well that takes care of that are you okay Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto. " Yeah Hey Naruto come here," said Iruka. " Yeah Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto. " Close your eyes," he said. Naruto closed his eyes and then felt something on his forehead. " Okay open your eyes," said Iruka. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Iruka didn't have his headband on. " Congratulations you passed," he said. " Thanks Iruka-sensei," said Naruto.

_At the Hokage Office_

" Well good job Naruto-kun you caught Mizuki," said Sarutobi. " Yeah I did well I'm a ninja now and this would count as a C-Rank mission so can I have my pay," he said smiling. " Heh Fine," Sarutobi said with a sweatdrop on his head. He got money out and handed it to Naruto. " Okay oh Iruka-sensei when the students ask why I'm there tell them I failed on purpose to catch Mizuki okay," said Naruto. " Okay Naruto-kun," said Iruka. " Well I'm going to get some ramen and see Ayame-chan and Teuchi-san see you guys," he said as he walked off.

_In the streets_

Naruto was walking down the streets when he heard someone screaming. " What the," he said as he ran towards an alleyway. When he got to the alley he saw the two women who said they were glad he didn't pass earlier about to get raped. " Crap oh well maybe if I save them they won't hate me anymore," he said to himself before running down the alley.

When he got to them he said," Hey drunken bastards what are you doing to those beautiful women." " Get out of here kid its not like you can do anything," they said. Naruto smiled and disappeared shocking the guys. The guys looked around for him until they heard," Boo," he said scaring them. Naruto brought his leg back and kicked them sending them flying into the walls of the building.

" Hey are you two alright?" he asked with true concern. " Y-Yes," one of them said. " Are you sure?" he asked with worry in his eyes. Seeing this they both said," Yeah we are fine, but we need some new clothes." Naruto smiled and took off his cloak and cut it in half and handed the pieces to them and said. " Wrap this around you two and we can go to a store and I'll buy some new clothes." They both were shocked by his kindness and so the one with the hat said," O-Okay," and the other said," Thank you for your kindness."

Naruto gaved them a heart warming smile and said," It's no problem just want to help in anyway I can," he said as he helped them both up. He then put both their arms around him and helped them walk towards the clothes store. While he is doing this they both thought, _" He isn't evil he is the nicest person I have ever met. He is nicer than my late husband/He isn't a demon he is the nicest person I ever met. He is nicer than my later husband," _ **( Both of their husbands died when Kyuubi attacked). **

Naruto helped them to the clothes store, but stopped outside and put on his cloak. He turne around and saw them looking at him weird. " Oh this store won't let me in so I have to disguise myself." When he turned back around he missed the look of regret on their faces. He was tired from helping walk them almost entirle across the village so he made a shadow clone. Naruto walked over to the one without the hat on and picked her up in a bridal style making her blush. The clone picked up the other one which made her blush. Before they walked in Naruto suddenly asked," I forgot to ask what are your names and if it's not any trouble will you tell me how old you all are?" The one with the hat said," Oh sorry I'm Ibara and I'm 31 years old." " The other one said," And I'm Tsubaki and I'm 30."

" Hm well I thought you all were 18 you two look so young and beautiful," he said with a foxy smile out on his face. When they heard this they both blushed deeply. " Oh I forgot I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and I'm 12," he said. After that he carried them inside and took them to the Women's part of the store and said," Get whatever you want my treat I'll buy you all anything I have a lot of money," he said. " Are you sure?" asked Tsubaki. " Yeah I don't care get as many clothes as you want," he said smiling. They both nodded and after some healing from Naruto started looking through clothes.

Naruto waited for awhile until he heard Ibara say," I'm done finding clothes." Naruto walked over to where she was and saw that she had some new clothes on. She didn't have her hat on making her look better, she had a tank top on that was showing some of her cleavage, a pair of black shorts, and some sandals. " Wow I didn't know it was possible Ibara you look more beautiful then when I first saw you," he said smiling and not noticing her blush. Naruto looked back at her when he saw she was looking the other way and looked at her breasts,_" Wow I didn't realize before, but she has really large breasts. I mean not as large as Kyuu-chans, but woah bad Naruto stop thinking these things,"_ he started thinking. He felt something on his face so he put his hand under his nose and felt some blood so he quickly wiped it off before she saw it.

" He went up to the cashier and payed for Ibara's clothes, which she gotten a lot of, and made a clone to carry the bags. " Hey I'm done!!!" yelled Tsubaki. " Okay I'm coming to help carry," he said as he walked to where she was. When he got there he saw that she was dressed in a blue shirt with a wolf where her breasts are, a mini skirt, and some sandals. " Wow you look more beautiful too," he said causing her to blush. He picked up her clothes and took them to the counter and payed for them too and made a clone to hold her clothes.

Naruto picked them both up and placed them on his shoulders and said," Where are your houses I'll take you there I'm sure your kids are worried sick for you two," he said. They both pointed in the direction their houses are. " Okay hold on tight," he said and felt them put their legs around his shoulders. Naruto channelled chakra too his shoulders making sure they stay on and ran off too Tsubaki's first. The clones then followed him.

_Tsubaki's house_

When he got there he stopped channelling chakra to the shoulder she was on and helped her down. " There you go and there are your clothes I hope you are okay," he said. " I am don't worry and thanks for buying me clothes I hope we see each other around," she said and kissed him on the cheek making him blush slightly. " Okay Ibara ready to go to your house?" he asked. " Yep lets go," she said, but felt herself being thrown into the air. Naruto then jumped up and caught her in Bridal position making her blush again.

_Ibara's House_

" Well there you go," he said smiling. " Thank you Naruto-kun," she said. " It's no problem I love helping out when I can," he said. The clone dropped her clothes next to her door and disappeared. " I hope you're okay," he said. " I am just like what Tsubaki said I hope I see you around again and thank you for the clothes," she said as she kissed him on the cheek making him blush. " It was no problem well I hope we see each other around again bye!!!" he yelled as he jumped away. " Yeah I hope we see each other again too," she said as she grabbed her clothes and walked inside with a blush on her face.

_In front of the Namikaze Compound_

" Heh Ichiraku was closed man I really wanted some oh well I'm tired I want to go to sleep," he said to himself. As soon as he opened the door he was grabbed and thrown on the bed. " Naru-kun I smell some other women's scent on you what were you doing while you were out?" she asked with a mad, jealous, and slightly seductive face **( The seductive part to get him to talk more easily)**. " Kyuu-chan I was helping some women who were about to be raped I swear I didn't do anything else. I Love You," he said. Kyuubi was surprised she had heard him say he likes her, but never that he loves her.

Naruto saw her starting to cry so he quickly grabbed her and started hugging her to him and said," I could never love someone else as much as I love you." When he said she was even happier and she grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After 2 minutes she stopped to let them breathe and said," I love you too Naru-kun." Naruto was happy to hear her say that too. After another kiss they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

CH End

A/N Okay now before you ask any questions yes Ibara and Tsubaki are in the harem and also just so you don't complain about Naruto and Ibara and Naruto and Tsubaki falling in love being a pedophile relationship let me tell you that in all of these other stories where Naruto and Fem Kyuubi fall in love there have been no review saying that it is a pedophile relationship when clearly Fem Kyuubi is way over 20 so please no review about pedophilism in this fanfiction.


	4. The Team I Hate Like

A/N Fans of this fanfiction I have to tell you something important. I;m pretty sure that you all have read Kyuubi16's fanfictions and saw that they are spread out into a series well I don't think I could make a fanfiction with over 400 or 500 chapters so I got an idea after reading several of his fanfics and I have decided to spread Naruto: Dimension Fox into a series with this one being the prolouge and Naruto series for the series. I'm sorry, but you all are going to have to wait, but I swear that when I'm done with the prolouge and Naruto part of Naruto's harem (AKA this fanfic you are reading) I will start on all the rest of the fics. So I'm sorry for making you have to wait for this, but I'm ready to start. Also I know you all are going to be sad, but there is a 95% chance of no lemons since Naruto is 12 and before you all review asking me to make him older then I'm sorry to have to say he is staying 12 throughout the whole series.

**(Please read A/N even though it's long)**

Chapter 3: The Team I Hate

Naruto woke up when he heard the alarm clock go off. " *Yawn* I'm tired. Geez I loved when I use to be able to wake up later in the day, but now I have to wake up at 6. Geez I hate this. Today is suppose to be the day I find out what team I'm on. I guess I better take a shower and get ready for school," he said as he tried to get up, but felt a strong arm around him. " Hehe Kyuu-chan I need to get ready for the Academy."

" 5 more minutes," she said putting more strength in her embrace.

" Fine 5 more minutes," he said and felt her strength lighten up. He just lied there in her hug when he heard her start breathing lightly and snoring softly which is rare for her. " Hehe sorry Kyuu-chan, but I really need to get ready," he said quietly as he used Kawarimi no Jutsu to replace himself with a pillow. He took his clothes on and got into the hot springs and started washing himself. After he finished washing his body he started washing his kitsune ears and his tails making sure nothing is on them. After he finished he grabbed his towel and dried off he grabbed his normal clothes **(Read chapter before this to know what I mean)** and ate some ramen before leaving for the Academy.

Naruto walked through the forest towards the Academy when he decided to take a shortcut through the Uchiha Compound. " Hm I hope the Uchihas don't mind if I run through their compound," he said as he saw the wall of their compound. He ran over to it and jumped it and landed perfectly on the other side. When he landed he instantly recognized the lingering smell of blood. " What why is there a large dose of the smell of blood. I mean it seems old because I can barely smell it, but it's there I'm certain," he said. He ran around the compound hoping to find evidence of what happened. " Wait Sas...Oh Sasuke is an Uchiha he probably knows what happened," Naruto said as he tried to find Sasuke.

As Naruto ran around trying to find Sasuke he noticed more and more that the Compound was completely deserted. He kept looking when he finally caught the scent of someone. " That smell I recognize it it's definately Sasuke!" he yelled as he ran towards the source of the smell. He ran towards the house when he saw the door was starting to open so he quickly used the Inpei no Jutsu to turn himself invisible. He saw a girl with long nice black hair, beautiful black eyes, she had black lipstick on, she had a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, a pair of black and red shorts, a simple pair of ninja sandals, and a necklace with a sharigan charm on it and she also had CC cup breasts.

Naruto just stared at her beauty when he noticed she was making handsigns for a genjusu. " Huh," he said quietly. " I hate having to disguise myself as a guy, but it is easier to fit in with people as a guy then as a girl, but it still annoys me," she said before finishing the handsigns and saying," Seihenka Meimu no Jutsu (Gender Change Illusion Jutsu)" and then she turned into a guy, but that's only what Naruto saw. " Hm I didn't notice this yesterday since I completely was zoned out for most of the day, but now I see that girl disguised herself as Sasuke because Sasuke smells like just like a girl hm I wonder what her real name is," he said to himself after seeing that she was too far away to hear him.

" Crap I was going to ask her about the smell of blood, but I have to get to the Academy I'll ask her later. Shunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled and disappeared in a swirl of fire.

_The Academy_

Naruto appeared just outside the door to his classroom. " Geez I can't wait to get out of this Academy. I hate hearing Iruka-sensei yell and that genjutsu technique he does with his head freaks even me out," he said to himself as he went to grab the handle when he accidently grabbed someone's hand. He looked up and saw Sasuke or the Uchiha girl who is disguising herself as a guy. He saw Sasuke blush slightly _" Yep Sasuke is a girl alright"_ he thought. " Sorry you can go in first," Naruto said. " T-Thanks," he/she said,_" Need to get myself under control I need to make sure no one knows I'm a girl,"_ he/she thought.

Sasuke opened the door and walked in leaving it opened for Naruto to walk in which he did. After walking he closed the door and walked to a seat next to Ino. " Hi Ino-chan," he said smiling. " Hey Uzumaki-san," she said. " Not that again please call me Naruto," he said. " O-Okay Naruto," she said. After a few more minutes Iruka walked in and after doing his Demonic Big Head Jutsu to calm everybody down he started calling off the teams and who will be in them.

_Skip to Team 7. _Okay Team 7 Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha-" " YES!!! HA TAKE THAT INO-PIG!!!" Sakura yelled pointing a finher at Ino. Ino just shrugged it off since she got over the Sasuke fan girl crush thing years ago. " Okay back to wha I was saying and lastly Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," he said which made Sakura put her head down and yell out in a Banshee anger scream while Sasuke just looked away with a hint of annoyance on his/her face with a faint blush on his/her face because he/she remembered that Naruto grabbed his/her hand by accident.

" Well my team seems to like me," Naruto said sarcastically. " Yeah," Ino said giggling. " Team 8's members are Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka," Iruka said. " Yes Akamaru we are teamed with Hinata!" yelled Kiba which earned him an evil glare from Hinata. " Next Team 10 consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi," finished Iruka. " Um Iruka-sensei?" asked Sakura. " Yes Sakura-san?" asked Iruka. " What about Team 9?" " Oh Team 9 is inactive because of...reasons," Iruka said," Stay here and wait for your senseis."

In about an hour and a half Team 8's and Team 10's senseis, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi, came and got their teams and left. " Hmph well obviously our sensei won't show up soon I'll be back in an hour or two." Naruto said as he jumped out of the window. " Hmph whatever so Sasuke want to go out on a date?" Sakura asked to Sasuke. " No Sakura I don't please be quiet," he/she said. Sakura put up a sad face and went over to the corner of the room and went down into feetle position.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and just turned his/her head back around and thought,"_Stupid genjutsu makes me look like a hot guy. Oh well ."_

_With Naruto_

Naruto walked throughout Konoha with his cloak covering his tails and the hoodie of the cloak covering his ears looking for Konoha's ninja supply shop when someone bumped into him. He turned his head around and saw a guy who had green eyes with a pair of glasses over them, he had brown hair, and he looked to be 6'2". He wore a black shirt wih a wolf head on it, a pair of black shorts, a pair of ninja sandals, training wraps around his arms, and a necklace with what looked to be a wolf's tooth on it. The guy also had a Suna headband on his arm just above the wraps. Naruto felt a lot of dislike for this guy suddenly.

" Hey sorry about t-" the guy started, but was cut off when he saw one of Naruto's fox ears that was became uncovered when he was bumped into. " You're a kitsune hanyou aren't you?" asked the guy.

" Yes I am what's it to you?" asked Naruto.

" Well I'm a wolf hanyou and if I'm right wolves and kitsunes aren't exactly the best of friends," he said smirking.

" So what you want to fight?" asked Naruto.

" Yes I do," he said.

" Fine how about we fight in 1 hour in Konoha forest," Naruto said.

" Hm Fine then, but I hope you show up," he said.

" I will trust me," Naruto said as he walked off in the direction he thinks Konoha's ninja supply shop.

" Hm so that's him...the new Kyuubi no Kitsune," the guy said before he disappeared.

Naruto kept walking through the streets of Konoha when he finally saw the store he was looking for. Naruto walked into the store and looked around when he saw a sword with a yellow line down one side with a red line going down the other side and the handle looked like a kitsune tail with a kitsune head at the end. " Woah that sword is amazing," Naruto said as he walked over to it.

" Hello sir I see that you like that sword, but I'm sorry to tell you that that sword belonged to my friend Minato Namikaze," the owner said, " but before he died he gave it to me as a gift"

" You were friends with Minato Namikaze?" asked Naruto who still didn't turn around.

" Yes I was going to give this sword to him, but I was told by Saindaime he was killed in Kyuubi's attack," the owner said with a sad face.

" Well I didn't die I'm right here," Naruto said finally turning around showing the owner his face.

" You look just like him you are his son," the owner said.

" Yep," Naruto said," If you don't mind can I have the sword?"

" Sure you can let me just get it out of the case." he said as he got the case and took out the sword.

" Here you go oh and if you ever need any weapons than come to me and I'll give you any weapon you want," he said.

" Thank you I will," Naruto said before leaving. " Hm I should go back to the Academy, but I'm pretty sure that my sensei isn't there yet. I'm going to go to the Hero's Monument," he said as he walked off into the forest. When he finally got there he saw a jonin with white hair and a mask covering most of his face. " Hello," Naruto said. The guy turned around and saw Naruto standing there," Hello," he said.

" So are you here paying your respects for your old sensei and/or teammates?" asked Naruto as he walked over to it.

" Yes and you?" he asked.

" I'm here paying my respects for my mom and dad, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto said.

" WHAT!!! MINATO AND KUSHINA WERE YOUR PARENTS?!?!?!" the guy yelled while grabbing a hold of Naruto and shaking him back and forth.

"Yyyyyeeeeeessssss Saaaaaaarrrrrruuuuuuuttttoooobbbbbbiiii liiiiiieeeeeedddddd ttttttttoooooooo yyyyyoooouuuu!" Naruto yelled out while being pulled back and forth insanely fast.

" How dare he when I get my hands on him I'll...wait I just now remembered I have a genin team I need to go meet up with," he said.

" You're Team 7's jonin instructor?" asked Naruto.

" Yes I-OW! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his head.

" I'm on Team 7 and I left after you didn't show up for an hour and a half," Naruto said.

" Oh sorry about that," he said giving Naruto an eye smile.

" Whatever lets just head back to the Academy ummm," Naruto said waiting for the guy to answer. " Oh I'm Kakashi Hatake and you?" Kakashi asked. " Well you know my last names so I'm Naruto," Naruto said.

_Academy_

Naruto and Kakashi got back to the Academy and walked back into the classroom, but they were forced to hold their ears by a "YOU'RE LATE!!!!!" from Sakura. " Sorry I-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto" We were lost on the road of lif." When Kakashi heard that he eye smiled. " Okay meet me on the roof," said Kakashi as he shunshined away. " Yep I'll see you on the roof," Naruto said as he fire shunshined away. Sakura and Sasuke both had angry faces as they started walking up the stairs.

When Sakura and Sasuke finally got to the top they started. " Okay I would like to know your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future," Kakashi said. " Why don't you go first sensei," said Sakura. " Okay I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes you don't need to know, my dislikes you also don't need to know, I have many hobbies and my dream for the future I haven't really thought about you next pinky," he said pointing at an angry Sakura.

" I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes are (looks at Sasuke who had a disgusted look on his/her face), I HATE INO-PIG AND NARUTO-BAKA!!!, my hobbies are (looks at Sasuke again), and my dreams for the future are (looks at Sasuke yet again)," she said _" Great a fangirl,"_ thought Kakashi," You next emo guy,"

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I have many likes and many dislikes, I have no hobbies, and my dream for the future is actually an ambition I want to kill a certain person and restore my clan," Sasuke said. _" Great an avenger," _thought Kakashi. _" I hope I get to help with that last ambition,"_ thought Sakura. " Okay lastly you Naruto," Kakashi said.

" I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, I like Kyuu-chan and ramen, I hate Madara-teme, Orochimaru-teme, Fate-teme, and many more temes, my hobby is training, and my dream for the future is to have a family and be the greatest Demon King ever," he said shocking the rest at the end. " D-Demon King?" asked Sakura. " I'll explain later I'm late for something so Kakashi are we doing anything tomorrow?" asked Naruto. " Yes we are having a test to see if you are ready to be ninjas out on the field see ya," Kakashi said as he shunshined away. Naruto also shunshined away. Sasuke walked down the stairs heading back to his/her house followed by Sakura who kept asking if they could go out on a date.

_The Forest_

" Sorry I'm late, but I'm ready to fight," Naruto said to the guy. " As am I..." " Oh sorry Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki," Naruto said.

" Hehe I was right a Namikaze," the guy said. " And you?" asked Naruto.

" I'm Roze Niwa," Roze said as he activated his bloodline.

The Rinnengan

A/N Sorry for not updating this in for awhile. Also the OC Naruto is about to fight is the one paired with Hinata. Also the OC is based on a friend of mine that loves Hinata. **ALSO I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU ALL GIVE ME IDEAS FOR ANIMES/MANGA/CARTOONS THAT CAN BE CROSSED OVER WITH THIS FOR MY SERIES**


	5. The First Timeline of FF Series

Okay Even though I haven't though I actually haven't started on the other fics of this series I'm going to put up this timeline to show what fic happens before the other.

Naruto: Dimension Fox (Naruto-verse)

NDF: Mahou Kitsune Negima (Negima-verse)

NDF: Kitsune Reaper (Bleach-verse)

NDF: Love Kitsune (Love Hina-verse)

NDF: Theiving Kitsune (Sly Cooper-verse)

NDF: One Kitsune (One Piece-verse)

NDF: To Love-Kitsune (To LOVE-Ru-verse)

NDF: Kitsune DearS (DearS-verse)

NDF: Sekirei Kitsune (Sekirei-verse)

NDF: Kitsune to Vampire (Rosario+Vampire-verse)

NDF: Tayutama: Kiss on my Kitsune (Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity-verse)

NDF: The Kitsune Club! (Eiken-verse)

NDF: Kitsune Phantom (Danny Phantom-verse)

NDF: Da Kitsune Capo (Da Capo-verse)

NDF: Kitsune Bravo (Girls Bravo-verse)

NDF: The World Kitsune Only Knows (The World God Only Knows)

NDF: Ai Kitsune (Ai Kora-verse)

NDF: Psychic Kitsune Academy (Psychic Academy-verse)

NDF: Zero no Kitsune (The Familar of Zero-verse)

NDF: Saiyan or Kitsune (Dragonball/Z/GT-verse)

NDF: My Two Kit Wings (My Two Wings-verse)

NDF: Dragonaut's Kitsune (Dragonaut-verse)

NDF: Please Kitsune! (Please Teacher! and Please Twins!-verse)

NDF: Ayu Mayu, Kitsu (Ayu Mayu-verse)

NDF: A Kitsune's Duel Monsters (Yugioh-verse)

NDF: A Kitsune's Duel Academy (Yugioh GX-verse)

NDF: A Kitsune's Dueling 5Ds (Yugioh 5Ds-verse)

There are more I just need more time to think of Mangas/animes/ and/or cartoons.

That reminds me. **PLEASE SUGGEST IDEAS FOR MANGAS/ANIMES/CARTOONS I COULD USE FOR FANFIC SERIES.**


End file.
